


Loveless Hunger

by frozenkingdom



Series: Terra Incognita [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alex had no clue what his powers really do and it pains me, Deepthroating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter never went this far, Physical Abuse, but i'm a sinner and idkaf, from his father but also from me lmao, this is not actually canon, this poor boy needs to be saved
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: Alexander è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per suo padre.





	Loveless Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, è colpa della Senpai (?).  
> Ma, scherzi a parte, non posso e non voglio nascondere di come io sia estremamente orgoglioso di questa fic. L'ho riletta qualche giorno dopo averla scritta (all'una di notte, ovviamente, perché se sono troppo sveglio non riesco a non pensare troppo e a lasciarmi andare) e mi è sembrata l'opera di qualcun altro. E' stata un'esperienza bellissima.

Alexander sapeva di essere nei guai, guai molto grossi. Era capitato altre volte che suo padre gli lanciasse quell'occhiata di puro odio che precedeva una punizione, ma questa volta l'uomo si era talmente risentito del suo errore da redarguirlo davanti ai Seguaci.

E non era per niente un buon segno.

"Non ammetto errori, da te.“ gli aveva sibilato, il tono freddo e pungente, la sua energia che si era intrufolata tra i suoi vestiti, attorcigliandosi al suo collo come le spire di un serpente, "Mi hai deluso."

Alexander non sapeva se avesse più paura della reazione dell'uomo, una volta che fosse giunto a casa, o se lo dilaniasse di più la profonda consapevolezza di essersi dimostrato, nuovamente, inadatto.

Non seppe quanto rimase a torturarsi con quei pensieri ma quando finalmente la porta di casa si aprì, Alexander scattò in piedi come se non aspettasse altro. Peter non lo degnò neppure di uno sguardo, posando la giacca e salutando la moglie con un veloce e distratto bacio sulla fronte, la donna preda di uno stato catatonico che non la fece neppure reagire. Alexander sapeva che non avrebbe sentito nulla, neppure se la punizione si fosse svolta in sua presenza, e a quel pensiero gli si strinse lo stomaco.

«Seguimi.» fu il saluto di Peter, precedendolo nel corridoio e dirigendosi nel suo studio, e Alexander non se lo fece ripetere due volte. La sua situazione era già notevolmente compromessa, non aveva la minima intenzione di peggiorare le cose facendogli capire di non volersi sottoporre alla punizione, o che non sapesse cosa ci si aspettasse da lui.

Alexander sapeva di meritarsi ciò che stava per accadere, perché aveva sbagliato e perché l'uomo voleva solo che lui fosse la versione migliore di se stesso. Quello era un metodo d'insegnamento come un altro.

Entrarono nello studio, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro, e il ragazzo si inginocchiò immediatamente.

«Mi chiedo quanto tu possa essere stupido.» iniziò Peter, dandogli le spalle, «Mi sembra che le indicazioni fossero chiare. Ma ogni volta riesci a deludermi sempre di più.»

Le parole si piantarono nella sua pelle come aghi, con la consapevolezza di come fosse tutto vero, di come lui vedesse la verità in modi che gli erano preclusi. Si sentì piccolo.

«Forse è questa la tua vera capacità, dopotutto. Dimostrare sempre più la tua incompetenza.» continuò, mentre gli occhi di Alexander minacciavano lacrime. Faceva male, sentire le proprie debolezze raccontate dalla sua voce piena d'odio, un eco così forte di ciò che pensava di se stesso, ma non poteva che accogliere quel dolore come la giusta punizione.

Lo meritava. Lo sapeva.

«E ogni volta mi costringi a farti... _questo_.» sospirò Peter, scuotendo la testa e voltandosi, camminando verso di lui con una lentezza minacciosa, quasi senza far rumore; come il perfetto predatore.

«Dimmi, Alexander, provi forse un perverso piacere nell'obbligarmi a farti del male?» gli chiese, alzandogli il mento con la mano; il giovane la sentì gelida contro la propria pelle, e non seppe se fosse lui ad essere più caldo del solito, quel misto di terrore e accettazione a infammargli lo stomaco.

Scosse il capo.

«No, te lo giuro, io ci provo--» cercò di spiegarsi, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Lo schiaffo di Peter gli giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno, facendolo quasi cadere.

«In posizione.» lo riprese il padre, con voce dura, «Schiena dritta e guardami.» lo istruì, ed Alexander fece come gli era stato detto, tendendo i muscoli del busto tanto da sentirli tremare. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare maggiormente.

«Continua.» gli permise l'uomo, e il figlio tentò di pesare le parole, velocemente, con la speranza di non risultare ancora più patetico.

«Mi dispiace farti questo.» gli disse, in un sussurro, «Lo so che non ti piace punirmi. Non vorrei fartelo fare.»

La sua umiliazione sembrò soddisfare Peter, la luce nei suoi occhi che parve ammorbidirsi, e come ogni volta che si trovavano nel suo studio, durante una punizione, Alexander iniziò a sentire una musica provenire dall'uomo, un profumo che si vergognava di trovare intossicante, ma che rendeva energica una parte di lui che in tutta la sua vita ancora non era riuscito a comprendere.

Si sentì aggredito da una fame che proveniva da un luogo lontano, dentro di lui, qualcosa che fece vibrare la sua intera esistenza. Come un istinto che lo spronava a cercare la fonte di quel profumo e farla sua, sbranarla e dissetarsene.

Se ne vergognò profondamente.

«Vedi? Non sei poi così stupido, se decidi di impegnarti.» lo premiò il padre, accarezzandogli il capo, e Alexander si scoprì a spingersi contro quel gesto come se la sua intera esistenza fosse stata creata per quel singolo momento.

«Grazie, papà.»

«Oh, è presto per ringraziarmi. Abbiamo appena iniziato.» gli rispose, prima di assestargli un secondo schiaffo, sulla guancia opposta, riversando nel movimento della propria mano un'ira che Alexander percepì esplodergli contro la pelle, espandersi insieme al calore e al dolore.

L'odore si fece più forte, più intenso, e la musica più alta. L'energia di Peter vorticava attorno al figlio come un tornado, facendogli girare la testa.

Si rimise immediatamente in posizione, con la schiena dritta, e nonostante sapesse di star per ricevere un ulteriore schiaffo, la consapevolezza non gli addolcì la sofferenza.

Smise di contare quando sentì il sapore del sangue nella propria bocca. Da qualche parte durante quella prima parte della punizione, si doveva essere morso la lingua o tagliato il labbro. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo, perché le percosse dell'uomo si susseguivano velocemente, non appena si riportava nella posizione che Peter si aspettava da lui, in ginocchio e con lo sguardo adorante di chi desidera essere punito per espiare i propri peccati.

Gli occhi di un fedele di fronte al proprio dio.

Quando finalmente l'uomo si stancò, Alexander si sentiva inebriato dal profumo che ormai gli giungeva ad ondate ritmiche dal suo corpo, la musica che gli martellava le orecchie e la bestia nella parte più profonda e primitiva di sé a vibrare dal desiderio. Provò ribrezzo verso se stesso nel constatare come il suo intero corpo stesse fremendo, la mente svuotata da ogni preoccupazione, il petto leggero e cavo, fatta eccezione per il principio di pianto che rischiava di sgorgare dai suoi occhi. Ma sapeva che Peter lo avrebbe fatto frignare come un neonato, in un modo o nell'altro.

«Ma guardati.» lo schernì l'uomo, il fiato appena leggero, mentre si massaggiava la mano, «Non vedevi l'ora di essere punito, non è così?»

«Sì, è vero.»

Alexander ascoltò la propria voce come quella di un estraneo, la vergogna che gli divorava il petto mentre la bestia danzava gioiosa al suono della musica di Peter. Oh, quella musica incalzante e aggressiva, tanto minacciosa quanto portatrice di una bellezza velenosa, pungente. E quel profumo... non era niente che Alexander avesse già sentito, niente che potesse avvicinarsi agli odori percepibili normalmente. Sapeva che non aveva alcun senso, ma poteva spiegarlo solamente con parole che mai verrebbero usate per descrivere un profumo: potente, caldo, verde intenso, pulsante, teso, incredibilmente salato.

E perversamente squisito.

«Oh, lo so bene.» sussurrò Peter, avvicinando le dita al viso arrossato di Alexander, sorridendo nel vederlo sussultare dalla paura di essere nuovamente colpito, «Perché tu sai di meritare tutto quello che ti faccio, vero?» gli chiese, facendo annuire il figlio, «Tu meriti di essere punito perché sei una creatura imperfetta. Sei una serie di errori che devono essere corretti, un fallimento dopo l'altro. Ma io ti amo comunque, Alexander. Anche quando mi trovo obbligato a punirti per compiacerti, per soddisfare il tuo bisogno. Io ti amo nonostante tu sia _tu_.»

Il ragazzo scoppiò a piangere, spingendosi con la testa contro la dita dell'uomo. Oh, lo sapeva. Sapeva quanto a suo padre piangesse il cuore nel doverlo punire, e quanto grande era il suo amore nonostante lui non ne fosse degno. Chi altro avrebbe potuto stargli accanto a discapito delle sue mancanze? Quale anima, guardando la parte più vera e sporca di lui, avrebbe potuto farsi muovere a compassione e riuscire a provare amore per lui?

Solo suo padre. Solo lui poteva tanto, e Alexander lo sapeva. Ed era grato di ogni sua parola.

«Grazie.» mormorò, fra i singhiozzi, ormai privo della vergogna di mostrarsi a quel modo davanti a lui, «Grazie per amarmi quando non lo merito.» continuò avvicinandosi e aggrappandosi al tessuto dei suoi pantaloni con mani tremanti, «Grazie, perché sopporti la mia natura imperfetta.»

Il ragazzo sentì il rumore della cintura di Peter che si apriva, la fibbia pesante a dondolargli di poco sopra la testa.

«Sai come mostrare la tua gratitudine, Alexander. Te l'ho insegnato.»

Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro perché sì, il giovane sapeva. Sapeva che il solo modo per rendersi davvero utile a suo padre era quello di assisterlo in un bisogno che purtroppo non poteva sfogare in altro modo. Doveva essergli d'aiuto nella sola cosa che, aveva scoperto, era davvero bravo a fare: servire.

Alzò la testa, senza cercare di fermare il pianto ma facendolo scemare naturalmente. Lo guardò con gratitudine, inspirando profondamente e drizzando la schiena mentre l'uomo si slacciava i pantaloni eleganti, posando la cintura sulla scrivania dietro di sé. Attese che spostasse i boxer quel tanto che bastava a liberare il proprio membro semi eretto, e il profumo che in precedenza aveva sentito lo aggredì con maggiore intensità, nascondendo completamente il normale odore della sua pelle.

Alexander aveva smesso di provare a capire. Sapeva, o almeno credeva di sapere, che non stava sentendo quel profumo con il proprio naso ma con qualcosa di diverso, come se stesse percependo della magia. Anche la musica non era nelle sue orecchie, ma direttamente dentro alla sua testa, nel suo petto e nel suo stomaco, le note che si spingevano giù fino al proprio inguine. La sentiva ovunque, la melodia che andava ampliando la fame che gli dilaniava qualcosa, dentro, di intimo e profondo.

Faceva male, un dolore molto più tenero di quello che gli infiammava ancora le guance, faceva tanto male e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per trovare le parole per chiedere aiuto a Peter.

Perché lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare, ne era certo.

«Apri la bocca.» gli ordinò l'uomo, e quel dolore diede una fitta, come uno spasmo, e il ragazzo ubbidì, permettendogli di spingersi sulla sua lingua con noncuranza.

Il suo ritmo fu incalzante fin da subito. Peter portò le mani ai capelli del figlio, trattenendolo, e la sensazione pungente alla propria cute non fece altro che far godere lui e la bestia, di due piaceri completamente diversi. Perché mentre Alexander veniva investito dall'orgoglio di essere d'aiuto al padre, di poter fare finalmente qualcosa di buono per lui, la bestia godeva dell'energia che l'uomo usava per spingersi nella sua bocca, per tenergli ferma la testa, godeva della soddisfazione che percepiva ogni qual volta il suo glande si spingeva troppo a fondo e il corpo di Alexander veniva aggredito dai conati.

Ma non gli importava, perché ogni volta che accadeva, ogni volta che i movimenti di Peter strappavano una reazione al figlio, l'uomo emanava un profumo più forte, produceva una musica più incalzante, e gli donava qualcosa che, inspiegabilmente, appagava la sua fame e mitigava il suo dolore.

Alexander si ritrovò a pensare di volerne di più. Desiderava che il padre gli facesse ancora più male, che sfogasse ogni minima frustrazione su di lui, che riversasse sul suo corpo ogni tipo di energia che lo potesse appesantire, permettendogli di cibarsene.

Aveva fame della sua cattiveria, del suo sadismo, della sua natura selvaggia e intransigente. Voleva essere messo alla prova, desiderava che le sue richieste si facessero sempre più impossibili da soddisfare, in modo da essere punito ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Sentì un orrendo senso di perdita quando l'uomo si staccò da lui, spingendolo in malo modo.

«Ti ho insegnato meglio di così.» lo sentì ansimare, mentre mantenendo una mano ai suoi capelli iniziò a scuoterlo appena, «O vuoi dirmi che sei incapace anche in questo?!»

«N-No...!» gemette il giovane, sia per il dolore alla cute che per il dilaniante dolore di poterlo deludere ancora, «Posso essere ancora più bravo, ti prego, fammelo dimostrare, permettimelo, ti prego--»

«Sta zitto!» lo interruppe, alzando la voce e riportandolo con il viso all'altezza del proprio membro, reso lucido dalla sua saliva, «Sei così patetico ogni volta che apri bocca, il tuo piagnucolare è insopportabile.» ringhiò, prima di spingere nuovamente la propria erezione contro le sue labbra, che Alexander spalancò immediatamente, più che potè, lasciando che l'uomo lo maltrattasse.

Perché sapeva che in realtà gli stava impartendo una lezione, ed era un dono che doveva custodire gelosamente. Peter aveva compreso come quello fosse l'unico modo per lui di capire, il solo modo per poter imparare, e Alexander gli era infinitamente grato.

" _Io ti amo nonostante tu sia tu_." gli aveva detto, e quella frase continuò ad accompagnare la musica nella sua testa mentre Peter affondava con il proprio membro nella sua bocca, spingendosi contro la sua gola, godendo delle contrazioni involontarie e sforzando il suo riflesso faringeo per potersi spingere ancora più a fondo.

In tutto quello, la bestia danzava a ritmo della musica, inebriata dal profumo di potere e rabbia, ebbra del sapore che l'energia di Peter gli lasciava sulla lingua. Il dolore che sentiva era ormai un lontano ricordo, il proprio corpo colmo della semplice soddisfazione di un pasto abbondante, leccornie di ogni genere a deliziare il suo palato.

Dopo quelli che gli sembrarono solo fugaci istanti, il padre decise di testare le sue doti, di saggiare ciò che aveva imparato. Si sottrasse nuovamente al caldo abbraccio della sua bocca, facendo mugolare Alexander, per poi afferrarlo per un braccio e sbatterlo contro la scrivania, le sue ginocchia che picchiarono contro il pavimento in marmo.

Si sentì in trappola, piccolo e insignificante, e realizzò che vi era un profondo senso di liberazione in tutto ciò. Peter lo amava nonostante non fosse alla sua altezza, quindi perché vergognarsi di essere chi era? Lui lo aiutava ad accettare la propria inferiorità, ad accoglierla a braccia aperte; ecco la grandezza della sua lezione.

«Non muoverti.» gli intimò, facendogli appoggiare la nuca alla scrivania e tenendogli ferma la testa con entrambe le mani. Alexander non lo avrebbe fatto per niente al mondo, perché altrimenti la musica si sarebbe spenta, il profumo lo avrebbe abbandonato, e la bestia sarebbe stata obbligata a porre fine al suo ricco banchetto. Non poteva permetterlo. Doveva fare del suo meglio per resistere, qualsiasi cosa il padre avesse deciso di fargli.

Per questo inspirò, annuendo appena -anche se Peter non aveva bisogno di una sua risposta- e rilassò la mascella più che potè. Lo lasciò entrare nella sua bocca, spingersi contro la sua gola, e poi fare ancora più pressione, sempre di più. Spalancò gli occhi quando sentì il proprio naso sfiorargli la camicia, all'altezza dello stomaco. Combatté contro gli spasmi del proprio petto, contro i conati, contro l'istinto della sua gola di respingere ciò che Peter stava cercando di spingergli a forza più a fondo possibile.

Poi, dopo secondi interminabili, si ritrasse, facendolo tossire e ansimare, guardandolo con quello che Alexander intese come orgoglio. E, di riflesso, si sentì andare a fuoco.

«Ancora.» osò supplicarlo, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio al padre.

«Ricordati che si tratta di una punizione. Resta al tuo posto.» fu la secca risposta, prima che Peter si spingesse nuovamente nella sua gola, a fondo, combattendo contro il corpo del figlio e le risposte naturali dei suoi muscoli. Non si fermò più una volta raggiunto il punto più profondo, ma continuò a muoversi, con forza, dondolando il bacino con quella cattiveria che Alexander sapeva essere necessaria per il suo apprendimento.

Sfortunatamente per la bestia, non durò a lungo. Gli sembrò troppo presto quando la musica raggiunse il suo apice, esplodendo insieme a Peter all’interno della sua bocca, cercò disperato di aggrapparsi con tutto se stesso al profumo che gli inondò il petto e lo stomaco, come una nube, ma quando l’orgasmo dell’uomo terminò le proprie ondate, Peter indietreggiò, dandogli le spalle mentre si sistemava i pantaloni.

Alexander si accasciò, sgretolandosi come una foglia secca e chiudendosi in se stesso. Tossí a causa dello sforzo e dello sperma, preda dei conati e del disgusto che lentamente iniziò a prendere il posto della beatitudine che fino a quel momento lo aveva colmato. Fu aggredito dalla realtà di ciò che era successo, e si sentì sporco. Ma più di quello, si sentì umiliato dalla durezza fra le proprie gambe, dai brividi che continuavano a raggiungere il proprio inguine.

Era un mostro.

«Guardami.» lo chiamò il padre, e quando Alexander alzò gli occhi lo vide inginocchiato su di lui, il volto dipinto di una tristezza che gli spezzò l'anima.

«Mi fa così male vederti in questo stato.» mormorò, prendendogli il viso fra le mani con una dolcezza infinita, come se Alexander fosse una preziosissima bambola di fragile porcellana; il ragazzo ebbe nuovamente voglia di piangere.

«Mi dispiace… “ fu il sussurro di Alexander, la voce tremante da un’emozione che non comprendeva, «Mi dispiace così tanto!»

«Shhh, va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò l'uomo, sorridendogli e accarezzandogli le guance arrossate, «Sono qui.»

E Alexander si lasciò andare al pianto, nuovamente, ma questa volta arricchito solo da una sofferenza profonda della quale non sapeva spiegare l'origine né l'espressione.

Ma di una sola cosa era certo: solo Peter era in grado di alleviare il suo dolore, solo Peter sapeva saziare la sua fame. Solo Peter poteva amarlo, nonostante tutto.

**_Fine_**. 


End file.
